


Do Watsons Dream of Electric Sherlocks?

by Lyciuum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Time, Insomnia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyciuum/pseuds/Lyciuum
Summary: The cure for John's insomnia?





	

John can't sleep. 

No nightmares. No Afghanistan. No Roof. Just pure and simple insomnia. And after everything, wasn't that a bitch. 

He tried counting sheep. He tried counting backwards from twenty, fifty, one hundred. He drew the line at a thousand. He tried counting flatmates and realized one was enough. 

He tried warm milk. He tried camomile tea. He tried to try a bit of dairy milk and ended up eating the whole bar while watching late night telly. 

He tried cool showers and wam baths. He tried running sprints and gentle yoga. He tried pills and creams and liquids and oils and masturbation and he still didn't sleep. 

He got tetchy. He got cranky. One might even say he got bitchy. 

He stopped making tea.   
He stopped oiling his gun.   
He gave out antibiotics for viruses. 

Things (people) stopped being brilliant. 

And Sherlock worried. 

And researched. 

And worried. 

And when he just couldn't take another night of pacing and sighing and bad telly, Sherlock kissed John. 

And John kissed back. Hard. 

And Sherlock, with his mouth full of tongue and his hands down his insomniac's pants, hoped sleep depvrivation didn't negate consent. 

And fifteen (alright, make that thirty) minutes later, found them a shagged out tangle of naked limbs. 

And John slept.

And slept 'til morning in (now) their bed

**Author's Note:**

> First work here!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
